


Family Lines

by Firefox



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always knew that someone had to carry on the line, but they didn't expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_o_w_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_o_w_a/gifts).



“Baby Boy?” Reid called as he came into their shared dorm room. As he kicked off his shoes he dropped his bag by his bed.

“Baby Boy?” he called again having spotted the other boys sneakers tossed to the side of the bed.

“In here,” called Tyler his voice muffled by the closed door of their shared bathroom.

Reid grunted in acknowledgement as he stripped off his blazer, sweater and then shirt. Rummaging through his draws to find cloths to change into he glanced towards the still closed bathroom door. Pulling out a clean speedo, sweats and a tee shirt Reid made his way over to the bathroom door.

“Tyler?” Reid called testing the knob to the bathroom to find it locked.

“Yeah,” Tyler responded.

“The doors locked,” Reid said tapping his foot.

“I know,” Tyler replied.

Reid stood outside the door mentally tapping his foot waiting for Tyler to open the door. After a while of hearing nothing he knocked harder on the door again.

“Come on Baby Boy I have extra fucking practice I want to take a shower open up,” Reid demanded.

There was the sound of shuffling before Tyler responded, “Go use the common shower.”

Reid glared at the door, “Tyler, open the damn door.”

“No.”

“What?” Reid said shocked at Tyler’s refusal.

“Go use to floor common showers,” Tyler called from through the door.

“I didn’t work my ass off to get a private shower to go use the floor shower Tyler, now open the fucking door.”

“No,” Tyler said again.

Sighing in frustration Reid focused his power and popped the lock.

“I’m coming in,” Reid warned.

“No, wait,” Tyler said throwing power at the door to stall Reid.

Reid however was much more focused then Tyler was and managed to get the door open wide enough to slip in before it slammed shut. 

Tyler sat squished between the wall and the toilet glaring at Reid. Scattered around him sat multiple boxes all proclaiming to be pregnancy test with several test open on the floor used. Giving them a cursory look Reid realized they all read positive.

“What the fuck are these?” Reid asked knocking one of the many pregnancy test boxes that littered their bathroom floor.

“Pregnancy test,” Tyler replied his head in his hands.

“No shit Sherlock,” Reid snapped, “Whose are they?”

Tyler looked up at Reid glaring, “Whose do you think fuck head.”

Reid in turn glared right, “Who’d you knock up?”

“I didn’t knock anyone up,” Tyler said with a sigh leaning his head back against the wall.

“Then who’s are all these?” Reid snipped gesturing to the test.

“Mine.”

“Yours?” Reid repeated.

“I’m pregnant,” Tyler whispered.

There was a pause between Tyler’s soft spoken words and Reid’s response.

“What do you mean YOU’RE pregnant?” Reid all but yelled.

Again Tyler glared at Reid, “I mean in nine months a baby’s gonna pop out of myy ass, what the fuck do you think I mean, I’m pregnant,” Tyler snapped.

“How?” Reid asked deflating suddenly under Tyler’s glare.

This time Tyler sighed and looked away, “Remember the night Caleb saved Sarah?”

Reid nodded even though Tyler still wasn’t looking at him. Realizing this was going to take a while Reid moved farther into the bathroom sitting down on the edge of the tub.

“The condom broke,” Tyler whispered, “I didn’t think anything of it then but,” he shrugged and gestured to the test laying on the ground all reading positive.

“What, what do you want to do?” Reid asked after a moment.

Tyler shrugged the best he could, “I don’t know.”

“I always knew we’d have to carry on the family legacy but not like this,” Tyler whispered looking up from the floor to Reid.

The End


End file.
